Don't Let Me Go
by Chrissiemusa
Summary: Sequel to Date with the Devil. After taking in a victim from their last case, Emily Prentiss finds her work under observation by Erin Strauss. How will she cope trying to help Carina at home, solve another BAU case and keep her job? Now Complete!
1. A New Beginning

**AN: This story is a sequel to my fic Date with the Devil. You don't have to read it to read this one but it would help you to understand who Carina is, why she's staying with Emily and her back story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, in any way shape or form, own Criminal Minds or its characters but Carina is mine :) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 – A New Beginning**

Emily Prentiss hadn't brought company home for a while and never in the form of a homeless teenager who she was now the parental guardian for. Cruising down the street it felt right to have someone looking out of the window at the world she called home. It felt nice to have someone sitting beside her, fiddling with the radio stations. Someone else to help fill the void. It was funny that she had only just been talking about finding someone to help fill the void in her life. It may have come from not having the child when she was fifteen years old. Either way it made Emily think for a moment. She forgot about work, forgot about unsub's and trying to catch criminals. For the first time in months, she thought about home.

Turning right and entering a side street she took the next left and then turned right into her driveway. The car cruised to a stop as Carina looked through the window in awe at the size of her home. "Ready to go inside?" Emily asked.

"This is where you live?" Carina asked, her parent's old home was half the size of this mansion.

"Yeah this is it," Emily replied as Carina turned to look at Emily's dark brown eyes amazement still gleaming as she stared. Emily just smiled before she removed her seatbelt. "I told you I would have plenty of space," she laughed as she opened her door and stepped out onto her driveway. Carina removed her own seatbelt, opened the door and stepped out of the car as Emily removed her jacket, bag and Carina's box of stuff from the back seat. Closing the door with her hip she looked to Carina who was still looking up at the building in awe. "Hey," Emily called drawing her attention from the home to her left. "You want to open the door for me?" Carina smiled as she closed the door and stepped forwards. Emily passed her the key, balancing the box on her knee as she fished it out from her pocket. Carina took it and walked up one step to the front door. A welcome mat lay on the front porch. It was so inviting.

Looking through the many keys that were attached to it she turned around and asked, "Which one is it?"

"It's the biggest one, but not the car key." Emily replied. Carina finding it immediately and using it inside the lock, turning it right until it clicked before she opened the door inward and saw her new home. The home was two stories, bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs, kitchen lounge and a second bathroom downstairs. The floors were polished wood until the lounge where a large white and soft carpet lay underneath the television cabinet, coffee table and white lounge suite.

Emily walked in behind Carina and put down her box of items on the coffee table before she walked toward the kitchen. Taking two glasses from the cupboard she filled them with cold water from the fridge before she looked to Carina, still standing still near the lounge room. Emily walked toward her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Hey," Emily sighed. "What's wrong?" Carina looked back to Emily before she began to cry. Emily immediately took her into her arms and held the teenager close to her as she cried over her shoulder. It had only just hit Carina that this was somewhere new. Stroking her hair as she cried into her shoulder, Emily waited for her to speak. The healing process for the teen had not even started yet. "It's just..." Carina began as she leant back, Emily bending slightly to look her in the eye. "It's just so beautiful."

"Come on, let me get you some lunch," Emily replied. "I need to thank Garcia for a few things, would you mind if she came with us?" Carina shook her head. It would be nice to see who Emily wanted to thank. "Okay I'll give her a call. There is a glass of water on the bench if you're thirsty. How's the head doing?"

"It's just a dull ache," Carina replied before she walked to her box and removed her laptop.

"If it gets any worse then tell me. I'm going to have a quick shower and get changed. Will you be alright down here?" Carina nodded her head as she took a seat on the comfortable couch, the sounds of Emily's boots clicking loudly as she walked to the stairs and up them to the next level.

When Carina opened her laptop she saw a picture of her parents on the desktop. They looked so nice, her mother with long, flowing brown hair and her father with short black hair. Dad's blue eyes were looking straight through the computer and it felt like they were becoming a part of her soul. Her mother's brown eyes, the eyes she had inherited. Sadly, the world that she once knew had all changed. Lifting a photograph from the box she looked at it for a moment before she found the soft white tiger toy that her grandparents had given her for christmas. Lying back in the seat she looked around at the homes pristine condition. "Wow," she sighed to herself, hearing the water turning on upstairs. Carina felt a little uncomfortable, this wasn't her house. She didn't put her feet on the couch, sit on the floor, turn on the television, nothing. Carefully she took a pillow and placed it under her head as she lay down and closed her eyes.

Emily had finished her shower ten minutes later, walking into her room she opened her cupboard and removed her clothes, closed her door and got dressed. While pulling on her boots Emily dialled Garcia's number. It might have been the middle of the week but she was sure that Garcia had been given the two days the team got after each assignment they had to tackle. "Oh Emily how are you sweetie?" Garcia asked.

"I'm okay Garcia."

"That's good to hear, what about Carina?"

"I think she's okay, she hasn't talked about anything yet." Emily explained before zipping her second boot into place. "She will when she's ready honey just give her some time." Garcia replied.

"The reason I rang is because I wanted to ask you if I could shout you lunch." Emily asked opening her door and slowly walking down the stairs toward the kitchen. "Yeah that sounds lovely," Garcia replied. "I'll meet you at yours then?"

"Sounds fine," Emily replied before she noticed that the water glasses she had poured hadn't been touched. Looking around the room she couldn't see Carina at all. "Garcia, I've got to go, I'll see you when you get here." Without waiting for Garcia to end the call Emily turned off her phone when she began to hear muffled groans. "Stop," Carina's voice mumbled. Emily stepped closer to the couch to see Carina fidgeting. "Stop! Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"Carina!" Emily called kneeling on the ground and taking the teen by the shoulders. "Carina wake up." Carina's eyes shot open before she released the breath she had been holding. Taking some deep breaths Carina finally looked to Emily. Her concerned eyes staring into her. "It was a nightmare," Emily explained as Carina sat up and put a hand to her head.

"Is the headache getting worse?" Emily asked as Carina nodded her head slightly. "I'll go and get you some painkillers, hold on." Emily quickly got to her feet and moved into the kitchen to find the bottle of pills that JJ had given her. Taking two from the packet she took one glass of water and walked to Carina who was looking downward. "Here," Emily placed the two pills in her open hand as Carina took them in her fingers and placed them into her mouth. Using the same hand she took the water and took a sip to swallow them before she passed the glass back to Emily. Emily sat on the lounge next to Carina and placed a hand onto her shoulder. "Garcia is coming over, then we are going to lunch." Emily explained with no reply from the teen. "Should I cancel, if you aren't up to it I can call her back and explain, I'm sure she will understand."

"No," Carina replied quickly, turning to her left and looking into the raven haired agents eyes. "I'm okay, we can still go out."

"You're sure?" Emily checked. Carina nodded her head and tried to pull a convincing smile. Emily knew it was fake of course; she was a profiler after all. She had been trained to read people and their actions like well written science text books. Carina was no exception to her extremely detailed eye. "This is your home now too," Emily explained. Carina nodded her head.

"Tomorrow maybe we can go out and get you some things for the room. I need to get some food for the fridge anyway," Emily explained.

"That would be great," Carina replied before Emily heard a knock on the door. Walking down the hallway she opened the front door to see her friend Garcia. "Hey Garcia," Emily greeted as the two hugged. "Thanks for everything,"

"It's okay," Garcia replied. "I am the keeper of the magic society's secrets." She smiled.

"Come in," Emily offered as Garcia stepped past her and into the hallway. Emily walked in front of Garcia as they went to greet Carina. "Carina, this is Garcia." Emily introduced as Carina stood to her feet. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you," Garcia replied. "Can I give you a hug?" Carina looked to the friendly woman as Emily gave her a reassuring smile. Stepping slowly forwards Carina felt Garcia's arms around her body. It didn't feel too bad. The hug ended as Emily took her car keys from the kitchen bench and the ladies escorted themselves to the car before they drove away to their local restaurant.

Taking a seat Carina took a deep breath. There were so many strangers around her. She felt slightly uncomfortable. The waiter approached the table. "Hi," he greeted. Carina closed her eyes for a moment as a memory flashed through her mind. That was what Zack had first said to her. Noticing Carina's reactions she asked the waiter if she could order at the front desk instead of making a bill. He agreed swiftly before walking back into the restaurant. Emily reached over the table and took Carina's hand in hers. "Hey," she greeted. Getting Garcia to place a hand on her shoulder. "Is this moving too quickly?"

"It's okay," Carina replied, "I'm fine, why don't you go and order." Garcia looked to Prentiss; both knew it wasn't a good idea to leave her alone. Emily stood to her feet, taking her order from Garcia and getting a 'whatever there is' response from Carina she entered the restaurant to order their meals. "She's trying," Garcia commented making Carina look to her red headed friend. "She's trying really hard."

"I know," Carina replied softly, "I'm trying too."

* * *

><p>AN: I know that Emily lives in an apartment but decided to make it a house for the purposes of my fics. This story is going to be a little darker and more dramatic than the last but there won't be a lot of action. Let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Walking Away

**Chapter 2 – Walking Away**

Their two days off after their last case seemed to pass within moments. Emily brushed her teeth and used some water to rinse out her mouth. She glanced at the time, it was early but she knew that Carina would be up by now. Walking from the bathroom she turned left to see Carina sitting on her bed, reading a book. "Hey," Emily greeted leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey," Carina replied.

"I have to go back to work, JJ called us in."

"Okay," Carina sighed as Emily started to walk down the hallway. "Emily," Carina called jumping out of bed and standing at the door of her room as Emily turned to face her. "I... when we were having lunch with Garcia," Carina began. "The waiter introduced himself by saying 'hi'," she paused, Emily waiting for her to finally talk about something that happened. "That's how Zack introduced himself. It brought back a memory. I'm sorry if I seemed shut out or rude I... I just don't know how to deal with this." Emily stepped toward Carina as the tears that had been welling while she talked began to fall. Holding her in her arms Emily let Carina let out the pain that she had felt. She was progressing, the first step in the right direction. "Look," Emily replied. "You don't need to know how to deal with it, that's what I am here for. You can talk to me about anything. I have to go to work now, if you have any problems then give me a call okay?" Carina nodded as she smiled. The first sincere smile Emily had seen over the entire two day break. "Thank you."

"That's okay, I better go. Foods in the fridge, TV and everything else are ready for you. How is the head today?"

"A lot better thank you,"

"Good," Emily smiled. "I'll see you when I get home. I'll call if we're delayed."

"Okay, see you then." Carina smiled as Emily walked down the hallway to the stairs, down them and into the kitchen before she took her car keys and left for the BAU headquarters.

Garcia typed and typed. She was searching the local internet to see if she could find anything that would help Emily to connect with Carina. Hopefully she would find something that she could to help the teenager get over her trauma and move back into the world. It was taking a while but so far she couldn't see one particular way to help the two. A knock on the door distracted her from her work and she turned to see Morgan leaning with his arms crossed against the door frame. "Morning Baby Girl,"

"Morning."

"What's wrong?" Morgan replied.

"What?" Garcia asked as she turned to look at him instead of her computer monitors.

"Every morning, without fail, you say something snappier than 'morning'," Morgan smiled walking into the office and beginning to massage her shoulders. "So what's going on?"

"I'm just busy, trying to find something for Emily to use to help Carina."

"It doesn't always work like that," Morgan replied. "You can't just Google a solution to healing after trauma. It works different ways for different people."

"I just want to try my best to help, we went out on Wednesday and the poor thing was broken. She freaked out when the waiter said 'hi' I just want to try and help her through it."

"I know," Morgan sighed. "But she'll be okay. Besides, she has Prentiss as her guardian, I couldn't imagine anyone else knowing how to deal with it."

Emily waited as the elevator doors opened and she entered the bullpen again. For some strange reason though, Emily didn't feel at home. She had entered the bullpen on countless occasions, helped to solve cases that others were clueless about. Had worked with people that she called her family. Yet, when she entered the bullpen this time, her heart wasn't with her. Stepping straight to the coffee machine located to the far right of the elevators she turned and made her way there. Passing Reid who was going over his files and finishing his paper work as Rossi read the paper at his desk. Taking the coffeepot from the maker she took a mug and poured it straight. Adding her favourite life ingredient, splendour, into the cup she stirred and then sipped the substance. "Em," JJ began making Emily turn to face her friend. "Yeah?"

"Strauss wants to see you; she's in Hotch's office." JJ explained. Emily took another longer sip of the coffee, hoping that it would give her strength to talk to her. "Okay," Emily sighed handing JJ her cup before she strutted through the centre of the bullpen, Reid, Rossi and an approaching Morgan all watching her ascend the stairs.

Emily knocked on the door as Garcia walked to the coffee pot to see JJ and the others all staring upwards. "What's going on?" She asked JJ as the door was opened for Emily to step through and the blinds were closed. "Nothing good," JJ sighed.

"Agent Prentiss please take a seat," Strauss began, sitting behind Hotch's desk as he stood next to her. "Why did you want to see me?" Emily asked, concerned about the purpose.

"The reason I called for you is to assess your recent conduct during the case in Seattle." Strauss explained. "From what Agent Hotchner has told me, and the reports that you and the other team members filed, you chose to risk the lives of you and that of agents Jennifer Jereau and Spencer Reid."

"I didn't put anyone into harms-way." Emily explained, trying to be calm. "The only person who was in danger was the victim."

"Yes let's talk about Carina Lloyd," Strauss began flipping through the files. "Seventeen year old studying English at the University of Literature, who lost her parents three weeks before the events of Zackary Evans attack on university students." She paused. "I was told that you have adopted Miss Lloyd into your house."

"Yes I did," Emily replied, her eyes glancing toward Hotch who was looking to Strauss, watching everything she said. "But I don't see how that is something that will affect..."

"Has affected," Strauss interrupted. "Don't you think that taking a victim into your home goes beyond our line of duty?"

"No I don't," Emily yelled, she had enough of this. "Jereau and Reid had their guns trained on the unsub. Carina was pushed into the pool with her hands and legs bound, she couldn't swim and she was drowning. So I ran forwards when he was distracted, we fought in the pool and then Morgan apprehended him so I could save her."

"I am aware of the reports."

"Well then you didn't read them properly," Emily yelled standing to her feet. "I helped Carina because she needed it. No other foster family carer or even a psychologist would be willing to help out an intelligent teenage girl who needed a home. She had no family. I have already been checked so there is nothing to worry about."

"You crossed the line!"

"Then curve the line!" Emily snapped. "Everyday we go out of this office, we get shot at, we try our best to save someone and most of the time that doesn't happen. When we save someone that is what makes it worth it. I was not going to let her drown. No human being should stand there when they can help. No one!" she paused. "I am a Federal Officer. I have seen things that even our worst horror movies cannot depict. I have lived through things that no one would have thought possible and I saved a life." Hotch was silent and glad that she responded the way she did. He couldn't have put it better himself. "If saving someone is crossing the line then I want to cross more."

"If you could go back," Strauss began when she was cut off by Emily again.

"I would do it again." Emily replied before she stepped back from the table. "If you want to fire me because I care too much about helping someone then do it," Emily retaliated "but think about it. If you died and your daughter was taken by a serial killer, who tried to drown her, wouldn't you want someone to have the guts to dive in and help her regardless of protocol?" She finished before opening the door and stepped out.

Looking down she saw Morgan, Rossi, Reid, JJ and Garcia all suddenly scatter from around her desk. Walking down the stairs and into the bullpen again she sat down at her desk to see another note from her mother on the computer monitor. Taking it from it she threw it straight into the bin before she placed her head into her hands.

Carina's day had been better than other days. She spent most of the time watching the television, using the internet, watching videos and reading books. It was all going well until there was a knock on the door. Stopping from making her sandwich she slowly moved toward the door and opened it to see a young man, older than her, standing on their front step. "Hi," he introduced. Refusing to let the simple two letter greeting stop her Carina lifted her head a little higher. "Can I help you?" She asked simply. "Uh yes," The man replied, "I just moved in across the road and wanted to ask if you knew where to get a good meal around here?"

"Uh, well," Carina began, worried about whether this man was trustworthy. Instead of trying to look at his faults she thought she would let her guard down for once. "The Chinese restaurant about ten minutes from here is good, there is a another restaurant another fifteen minutes away from there."

"Okay thanks," He replied with a smile. "My name is Zack by the way." Carina didn't reply with her name before she quickly shut the door and locked it as quickly as she could before she ran into the kitchen and took a hold of a knife in her hands. Breathing heavily she stared at the door and waited to see the man walk past the front set of windows before he walked down the street. Tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks Carina leant back against the pantry door and slowly slid to her knees. Taking her phone from her pocket she called Emily on speed-dial.

JJ stood at the front of the round table of her friends and colleagues. She was ready to give the debrief but having Strauss staring at her, waiting for Emily Prentiss to slip up no doubt, made her feel rather uncomfortable. Another ten minutes of delivering the information to the team she saw Emily walk out of the room and answer her phone. "Agent Prentiss," Emily answered when all she heard was the sound of crying in the background. "Em," Carina whimpered. "I need you."

"Okay I'm on my way just wait for me." She hung up the phone before she placed it into her pocket before rushing off to her desk to pick up her jacket. "Em," JJ called, it seemed that she had followed her friend into the bullpen. "What's going on?"

"Carina needs me to get home, she sounded terrible."

"I mean with Strauss?" JJ replied. Emily gathered her jacket into her arms as JJ stepped closer to her friend. "We had a discussion about Carina; she believes that I crossed the line of duty. She will probably have me fired by the end of the day." JJ gasped at the last few words.

"B-But she can't just do that can she?"

"I'm sure she'll try," Emily replied. "Can you talk to Hotch? Tell him something came up, he'll understand."

"But what about Strauss?" JJ asked. Emily looked to the floor for a moment before she lifted her gaze to JJ's blue eyes. "Tell her I am at home with a broken teenager who needs someone to help her heal I'll be taking a week off work." Emily answered before turning and heading towards the elevator.

"Emily," JJ called again. Emily stopped in her tracks. "Are you sure about this? You might be walking away from your job, your career," Emily turned her head to her left so she could see JJ's worried face. "Then so be it," and with that, Emily Prentiss walked out of the bullpen and into the elevator for possibly the last time.

* * *

><p>AN: So we all know how much Emily hates politics and I'm pretty sure she would be irritated if that was what stood in her way from saving someone's life. I hope you liked this chapter. The third will be up soon.<p> 


	3. Music Heals The Soul

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourited and alerted this story so far :)**

**Chapter 3 – Music Heals the Soul**

Emily drove home thinking about whether she was doing the right thing. Was it better to help Carina to survive the trauma that she had been through or save her career? She knew that the choice was not something easy but Emily Prentiss was not one to back down from a fight. Strauss was ready to cut her loose, that woman had it in for her since she refused to spy on Hotch for her. She seemed to have it in for the entire team at moments when it came to budgets and protocol. How Emily hated that word.

Pulling up to her driveway she saw closed blinds and she walked to the door knocking at first. "Carina!" Emily called. "Let me in," there was no reply. Finding the keys for the door she unlocked it and pushed it open only for it to stop in its tracks as it hit the chair that had been braced against it. Pushing harder to get the door open Emily made her way into the house and moved the chair out of the way shutting the door behind her as she continued through the darkened house.

"Carina," Emily called softly before she heard the muffled sound of crying coming from in front of her. Emily walked slowly through the house until she saw her. Carina was curled in a ball, sitting with her back against the pantry cupboard with her arms encircling her knees. What frightened Emily more was the knife she held inside her right hand, her knuckles white with strength though it shaken from side to side like it had a life of its own.

Her eyes widened but her face fell. She carefully knelt in front of her and slowly reached for the knife before Carina finally let Emily take it from her and place it onto the bench above them. "What happened?" Emily asked when she was met by two arms latching around her body. Emily patted the teens back as she cried into her shoulder for the second time that day. It seemed that the small amount of progress they had made in the morning; had quickly washed itself down the drain. Now she realised more than ever that the decision she made against Strauss was the right one. Carina needed help.

JJ sat on the plane, watching as Strauss and Hotch seemed to be having a fairly heavy argument. Taking her phone from her pocket she dialled Emily's number and waited for a response. "JJ," she answered, though it was more of a sigh.

"Hey Em, how is she?"

"Pretty shaken up, a neighbour came over and said his name was Zack." Emily replied. "She was really shaken."

"I could imagine," JJ replied. "Look I told Strauss."

"What did she say?" Emily asked.

"Nothing much," JJ sighed before taking a sip of her coffee. "She seems to be talking to Hotch about it. Hopefully this won't be anything serious but Em why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Emily retaliated as she looked through the door and at a now sleeping Carina before she began the trek down to the lounge. "Walk out when you knew you might not be coming back?"

"I'm sick of all the politics!" Emily replied when she sat down on the lounge. "It shouldn't matter about where Carina is staying or with who, it shouldn't matter what I did. What should matter is that we got the unsub alive so he can face trial and helped to save someone in the process. If saving someone has become over the line then forget it JJ."

"I agree that it does seem a bit political."

"That's the thing," Emily sighed looking to the black television screen in front of her. "All politics does is makes good people bad and bad people worse. Politics is what stops people from doing good to one another. You can't even help someone out of a car without having some legal allegation thrown your way."

"Yeah I know it's crazy but Em I can't imagine the BAU without you, no one could."

"Thanks JJ, I'll be back in the Bureau in one week you'll see." Emily replied. "Well, I better get going. I need to check on Carina again."

"Is there anything you need?" JJ asked. "I might be able to help you look after her."

"No it's okay," Emily sighed. "Thanks anyway but you already have Henry to worry about, don't think about it. Good luck on the case." She finished.

"Good luck with Carina, see you soon?"

"Yeah, bye," Emily hung up before she leant back further in her lounge suite. The one thing that she thought she would have forever was her job, now it was at risk of being taken away from her because of the other thing she thought everyone should have had until the day they died, compassion. What happened to the world where strangers talked to each other without trying to hurt each other? What happened to the world where help was encouraged not frowned upon? She sure as hell missed those days; now more than ever.

The next morning Carina awoke and entered the kitchen to see Emily sipping a cup of coffee. "Hey how are you feeling?" Emily asked sincerely.

"I'm so sorry Emily," Carina sighed. "Yesterday was, I just... I don't know. I'm just really sorry."

"It's okay," Emily smiled. "Don't worry." The home phone suddenly rang making Carina jump slightly before Emily answered it. "Hello."

"Agent Prentiss this is Chief Director Strauss." Emily would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Yes mam?" Emily almost cursed as Carina watched the Agents conversation, beginning to take some cereal out of the cupboard. "I wanted to talk with you about what you told Agent Jereau."

"If you are referring to me taking a week of leave from work than there is nothing we need to talk about."

"You need to be negotiable about this," Strauss replied in an almost menacing manner.

"No I don't have to _be_ anything," Emily responded, as Carina turned her gaze to her bowl of cereal. "Look we all have weeks of service leave up our sleeves, I'm just deciding to use it."

"Without notifying the bureau of your plans?" That made Emily frown, more protocol, more paperwork, was this woman actually human or just a machine. "I didn't exactly plan on this but Carina is my family now and she needs me help and she will get it regardless of whether the bureau knows or not! I'll see you next week." Emily replied.

"Emily if we do not talk about this then I'm afraid you may be losing your position at the BAU."

"Then take the job," Emily spat. "I already told you that if you want to take it then just do it. You need to realise, hell the whole BAU needs to realise, that the reason we catch serial killers is not because of what they have done, but to stop them from doing it again." Emily looked to Carina who was pouring her milk slowly over her cereal, listening to every word she said. "Is that your resignation speech?"

"I will see you next week," Emily replied. "It is your choice about how long I am there." Emily hung up the phone and placed it onto the kitchen bench. "What was that about?" Carina asked looking up from her cereal and to Emily. "You said something about your job being taken away?"

"Yeah," Emily sighed taking a long sip of her coffee. "That was Hotch's boss. She runs the department. She believes that I put people in danger to help you and that, because you are living with me, I have crossed a line."

"If you need me to leave I will, I'll go and find somewhere to stay, I'll get a job and pay rent..."

"No," Emily cut her off before taking her shoulders into her hands. "You barricaded the door and sat on the kitchen floor with a knife in your hand because someone named Zack said 'hello' at the door." Emily reminded her. "You are not mentally ready for getting a job. You would have to say hello to hundreds of people per week and live alone. No that isn't happening."

"But I don't want you to lose your job, because of me." Emily smiled slightly, removing her hands from Carina's shoulders and taking her coffee instead. "If I lose my job it's because of my own actions, don't blame yourself." Emily paused as she walked to the table and sat down. "So, what do you want to do today?" Carina thought about it for a while when she settled on going out shopping to find some new clothes and a few things for her room. Walking around the shops Emily and Carina were doing okay. Carina offered to pay half of the cost of her clothes since Prentiss was prepared to pay for the full price. They had bags in hand and were making their way toward the exit. "Well, I have to say," Emily began with a smile. "This sure is better way to spend the day."

"That depressing huh?" Carina asked looking to her right as they passed a pet store.

"Let's just say it's only fun if you're Reid." Emily joked making Carina laugh a little.

"You seem a lot better today," Emily noted. "More happy and comfortable."

"You're amazing profiling skills missing my obvious nervous smile as people pass, the sweaty palms and beads of sweat on my forehead and the shake in my hands?" Carina asked.

"Nope," Emily smiled. "You just profiled yourself you know?"

"I know," Carina replied when she suddenly stopped outside the local music store.

"What is it?" Emily asked. Carina looked to Prentiss with a smile before she started to walk in, Emily following closely behind. Carina took a seat at one of the large pianos and closed her eyes. Emily taking a seat across from her and waiting. Placing her hands on the keys Carina opened her eyes and began to play the sweetest and yet saddest song Emily had heard. She was amazing. Carina continued to play for a moment when she smiled the widest smile she could. Playing was helping her to heal. A staff member approached after Carina finished her playing. "That was marvellous," he commented making Carina jump slightly as Emily placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "She was great," Emily smiled. "I didn't know that you played an instrument."

"I had one at my parent's house, but I had to sell it to help pay my rent at uni."

"How much is it?" Prentiss asked, turning her gaze back to the elder salesman.

"It was originally two thousand, its the top of the range in electronic pianos."

"Why?" Emily asked, Carina wondering where Emily was going with this.

"Well it has multiple drum beats for playing, you can record something and then connect it to a computer to edit or download to disk. It has other instruments built in it too like strings, guitars, and drums, anything you really need to play a piece of music and it produces an authentic piano sound because each key is weighted."

"What would you be willing to give it to us for?" Emily asked. Her face was frozen, staring down the man in front of her. Carina looked to Emily with a strange look before the man excused himself to see how much he would be able to get it for. "Keep playing," Emily ordered.

"Emily, you don't have to get me this."

"I do," Emily replied placing a hand on Carina's shoulders. "You need to start playing music again."

"Emily," Carina sighed, shaking her head in protest.

"Don't _Emily_ me," Prentiss replied. "I'll pay half if you pay half." Carina looked back to the piano keys and tapped the middle C note for a moment contemplating the decision. "I... Okay," Carina replied. "But two thousand is a lot of money."

"I know so start playing," Emily winked as the man returned and Carina continued to play.

"I can give it to you for sixteen hundred," the man explained as Emily looked to Carina.

"What was that other store that had it for fifteen?" She whispered but made it loud enough for the store keeper to hear every word. "That was Alloways Music," Carina whispered back, knowing where she was going. "Did you like the electric piano there?" Emily asked as Carina nodded her head.

"What if I matched it?" The salesman interrupted making Emily turn her gaze from Carina's eyes and into the man's. "What about fourteen?" Emily offered. The salesman thought it over in his head, wondering if it was a good idea to give it to them two hundred dollars cheaper. "Why fourteen?"

"Because the other store had another electric piano for fifteen and it came with a stool. This is just the piano by itself." Emily didn't know much about piano's, she had been forced to learn the instrument years ago because of her mother but never really took to the music world. She might not have known a lot about music at all, but she did know that for that one moment she saw a smile on Carina's face. That was enough for her. What she lacked in musical knowledge she made up in behaviour expertise. She knew how to lie and keep a poker face at the same time. She would have to thank Reid for that one day.

"Fourteen hundred it is," the salesman replied with a rather nervous smile. Emily stood to her feet. "Keep playing, I'll go and pay him." Carina nodded as Emily arrived at the counter and used her credit card. The man then took a set of keys from the shelf and walked out to the back room to get the piano for them to take home.

Wheeling out the large piano for the girls another younger man helped them to load it into the car before they drove home. Later that night Emily listened to Carina playing the piano inside her room and smiled. It seemed that this purchase may have not only given her something to do, but also, was helping her to heal. Taking a sip of the wine from the glass she held in her hand Emily was interrupted by a knock on the door. Placing the glass down and wondering who it was she walked down the hallway, snuck a look through the doors viewer and opened the door.

* * *

><p>AN: So who is at the door? Chapter 4, coming soon.<p> 


	4. The Verdict

**AN: I'd like to thank the following two reviewers who have reviewed each chapter I've written for this fic. ****MilliePrue-BellatrixLestrange**** and ****kc1997kc**** you are both awesome :)**

**Chapter 4 – The Verdict**

"JJ, what are you doing here?" Emily asked allowing her friend to walk into the lounge without a reply. "JJ?"

"Why are you doing this Em?" JJ almost yelled. "Why are you throwing your career away like this?"

"I'm not throwing away anything," Emily retaliated. "Carina needs my help and she will get it. Calm down." JJ didn't reply again but this time looked away from her friend for a moment.

"Hotch told me that you told Strauss to take your job! Em what the hell were you thinking!"

"Look, JJ, Carina needs my help, I'm not just going to stand by and watch her try to pick up the pieces by herself. Besides, it's Strauss that has the problem." JJ shook her head.

"But that doesn't mean you should give her your job on a silver platter!" She paused crossing her arms and averting Emily's gaze. "What JJ?"

"The team knows about it too."

"What?" Emily asked. "How?"

"They were wondering why you haven't been there for a couple of days, they started asking questions and so finally Hotch organised a meeting to talk about it."

"What did they say, oh now I'm going to have to explain myself to Morgan, Reid, Garcia and Rossi too!"

"No because we came to a decision." JJ explained simply before putting her handbag onto Emily's couch. "The team all agreed that if you were taken from the BAU we were following."

"What!" Emily yelled turning around to let out her anger for a moment. "JJ! No!" Emily sighed turning to face her friend only now noticing that the piano upstairs was no longer making music. "We decided," she replied. "Em we couldn't imagine the BAU without you and they won't get rid of you if we all threaten to leave. Our team works too well."

"That's not the point." Emily sighed. "I don't want to be the person that everyone thinks they have to protect. I don't need anyone protecting me let alone losing their job over this!"

"But I can't let you walk away," JJ replied, looking into her friends dark eyes. "None of us can just let you walk through those doors and not come back. You know how much our team is like a family. We spend more time with each other than at our own homes."

"Maybe that's what's been my problem," Emily sighed. "I've dedicated years of my life to work and what did I get in return, huh? No family and a political brick wall against every decision I make. Maybe now is the right time to step back and to just focus on what's important now. Carina is important to me and I need to take care of her, JJ."

"No you don't," Carina began from the stop of the stairs. "I can look after myself for a while."

"Carina I," Emily stuttered, looking up to the teenager.

"Go," Carina interrupted. "Go into work early. Go and see this Strauss person and fix this up." JJ smiled at the teenager's strength. She seemed just as stubborn as Emily was; maybe the agent had met her match. Emily looked between the defiant teenager and her best friend before she finally nodded her head. "Okay, I'll go and see Strauss tomorrow." JJ nodded with a smile before she took her bag from the couch and headed toward the door. "See you Carina, see you tomorrow Em," JJ replied before she opened the door and let herself out. "Well that was unexpected." Carina laughed slightly.

The next morning had arrived and as Emily finished her shower and got dressed she heard the piano beginning to play. Stepping to the door and peering in she saw Carina making form markings on paper before she began to play further. Making another change she saw her guardian standing at the door. "Morning," Carina greeted with a smile.

"What are you working on?" Emily asked stepping into the room. Carina began to play the piece again and Emily recognised it immediately. "All Around Me by Flyleaf?" She wondered before Carina smiled. "Yep that's it. I looked at the sheet music but it didn't sound as nice so I'm making some changes."

"Okay well I have to get going to work," she explained as Carina turned to look at her. Emily wondered if Carina would be okay. After all, the last time she left her alone she locked the doors and held a knife in her hands. "I'll be okay," Carina reassured, seeing Emily's hesitation. "I have the new phone you got me, you have my number in your contacts, and if I'll need you I'll call you."

"Okay," Emily smiled before she finally forced herself to exit the room. Taking her jacket with her Emily opened and locked the door behind her before she unlocked the car doors and entered the front seat. Closing the door and putting her jacket next to her Emily started the ignition and began reversing out of the driveway. Carina watched from her window and when Emily was gone she rushed down the stairs and toward the front door. Turning the knob she checked that it was closed, then pulled the blinds for the kitchen and lounge room shut before she went back upstairs and into her room.

Emily waited for the elevator doors to open. They finally did when she reached the floor and entered the bullpen with a less than hopeful look. Morgan, JJ and Reid were all at the coffee station taking a sip before their new case began. Each one of them turned to see her arrive. Continuing toward Hotch's office Emily walked up the stairs and knocked to enter. "Prentiss," Hotch greeted, a bit surprised at her arrival. "I'm looking for Strauss."

"She's on her floor inside her office." Emily turned and began to walk out the door. "Emily," Hotch called. Emily turned to face him. "How is Carina?"

"She's okay," Emily sighed. "She hasn't told me much about what happened but I think she is doing a little better."

"Good." Hotch smiled before he allowed Emily to leave. Emily walked down the stairs and toward the elevators when she was hit in the shoulder by someone passing by. Hearing papers fall to the ground and the colour red flash across her sight Emily knelt down to help with the files. Lifting her head up she saw Garcia. "Hey," Emily greeted with a half smile before she stood and was met by a hug. "You're going to see Strauss aren't you?" Garcia asked. Emily nodded solemnly before Garcia loosened her grip. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You've already done plenty," Emily smiled. "Don't worry; I'll be back at my desk before you know it." Garcia nodded her head before Emily started to walk to the elevators. Entering them she saw every eye on her exit. This would be a difficult day.

The elevator stopped again allowing Emily passage into the dark hallway. Following the light she walked straight ahead and passed through one glass door before she opened another and entered the room. A blonde secretary sat at the main desk. "I need to see Chief Director Strauss," Emily explained as the secretary stood from her seat and walked Emily through into the office. "Director Strauss," the secretary began, her voice containing a slight quiver. "Agent Emily Prentiss is here."

"Send her in," Strauss commanded before Emily walked into the room. "Thank you Abigail," she began motioning to a seat in front of her desk. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I know it hasn't been seven days, but I need a verdict."

"Well," Strauss began. "We took information from all of your fellow agents about the case in Seattle. Interviews were conducted. All of your fellow Agents agreed that the outcome for the case was better than expected." Emily didn't reply she desperately wanted to know if her job was safe or not. It sounded good so far, but Strauss would no doubt going to give her some bad news as well. "However agents were put in danger and you refused to wait for backup before entering the house." There it was. "After careful consideration Agent Prentiss..."

Derrick Morgan had watched Prentiss leave the bullpen and it had been over ten minutes. How much would Strauss go over? Emily would certainly come back to tell them the news, good or bad. She wouldn't just leave them in the dark would she? Never show up to work again. Derrick looked to his desk as Reid took a chair and sat next to his friend, each one watching the door. "Has she come back yet?" Reid asked, wondering the same things Morgan was.

"Not yet," Morgan replied when they heard footsteps and Rossi took a seat on the corner of Emily's desk. "Anything?" He asked before Morgan and Reid shook their heads. JJ walked down the stairs to see the small congregation that was beginning to form. Stepping to the table she stood behind Reid and was about to ask the same question when Reid answered. "Nothing," before her lips could part ways. "Has the Raven returned?" Garcia asked as she took a stand next to JJ. Four heads shaking sideways told her the truth when Hotch arrived and waited with the team. "Strauss said she was on her way down," Hotch explained. Garcia held her hands together hoping desperately for her friend to stay at the BAU.

The elevator doors opened as a saddened Emily immerged. No one moved although Garcia was distraught with just the look on her friends face. Hotch wondered what had happened before Emily looked from the floor to her group of friends, all of their faces were terrified that they would lose a team member. They couldn't lose anyone in their team, it would never be the same. "Em?" JJ asked when Emily's lips turned into a smile. Morgan stood to his feet and held out his arms making Em run into his arms before he spun her around. Garcia was next with the largest and strongest hug that she had ever felt. Emily was beginning to lose the air in her lungs before JJ took her turn followed by Spencers hug, a handshake from Rossi and a smile from Hotch. "So you aren't fired right?" Garcia asked to clarify. "Yeah," Emily smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay so Strauss realised just how important Emily is to the team. Please let me know what you think of this chapter :) I'd really appreciate it.<p> 


	5. Sleepless Nights

**AN: Thanks again everyone for your support. Without further ado here is chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5 – Sleepless Nights**

Emily's car pulled into the driveway before she turned off her headlights and smiled. Taking a moment she opened the door and locked the car before she unlocked the door to her home and opened it. Looking around she waited to see Carina walking down the stairs to greet her but there was nothing. Listening closely she couldn't hear the sounds of the piano playing. Setting her jacket and keys on the coffee table she walked up the stairs and turned to look into Carina's room. Lying on the bed with her pillow held to her chest and knees close to her body was Carina sleeping. Walking into the room Emily took the blanket that lay on the ground near the end of the bed and lifted it over Carina's body and shoulders before she turned off the lights. Instead of closing the door though she decided to keep it open in case there was another nightmare on its way. Walking into her room Emily removed her boots and lay onto the bed facing the ceiling with her hands behind her head. It had been a good day. She had kept her job. She had been given her verdict. But had her priorities changed?

Carina had been sleeping for only two hours when she suddenly began to fidget and move in her bed. Holding her screams inside as she saw Zack remove the knife from behind her chair inside the car. "I'm trying to help you," She heard him mutter.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Carina screamed.

"Carina!" Emily yelled as she raced into her room to help the teenager wake from the nightmare. "Carina, it's only a dream!" Carina's eyes shot open and she stared to the end of the bed ignoring the concerned looks from her new guardian. Taking another few deep breaths Carina's eyes didn't leave the end of the bed. Emily sat down on the edge of the bed in an attempt to get her to look at her. Carina's eyes didn't lift. Emily reached out to place a hand on her Carina's shoulder but Carina twitched so quickly that Emily stopped her friendly action. One minute she seemed to be doing well, now she was going even further downhill than before.

"What happened?" Emily asked before Carina stood to her feet.

"I had another dream that's what happened!" Carina screamed, Emily just sat still and didn't react. "I haven't gotten any sleep for three days straight! I keep on looking out of the curtains for anyone who might try to open the front door! I jump when the phone or doorbell rings and end up in the damn featle position in the corner of my room for hours after wards!" Carina ran her hands through her hair as she tried to cool down. Carina began pacing the room up and down several times before Emily stopped her with her hands on her shoulders. Carina slipped her shoulder away. "Don't touch me!" Carina yelled making Emily hold her hands in front of her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just trying to help." Emily explained as Carina continued to pace. "Come here," Emily ordered making Carina stop her pacing. "Hold your hands out in front of you like me," Emily continued. Carina held her hands, facing outwards toward Emily. "Spread your fingers." Carina followed. "I am going to move to hold your hands with mine and I want you to do the same." Emily explained making Carina's eyes roll before she decided to give it a go. Emily moved her hands forwards, positioned her fingers into the gaps that Carina had created and interconnected her fingers with Carina's closing her hands to hold them. Emily looked to their hands. Emily's were holding Carina's but Carina's were not holding hers. "Carina," Emily began making Carina look to Emily, over their hands. "I need you to trust me," she explained. "If there is only one person who you can trust right now I want it to be me okay." Carina nodded her head slowly. "Good," Emily smiled, "now close your hands. I am holding onto yours but I need you to take mine." Carina looked to her fingers. Emily's were between her fingers and on her hand hers were hovering in the air. Carefully and slowly, Carina began to close her fingers over Emily's hand. Emily looked to Carina as she studied their hands together.

Suddenly, tears began to well in Carina's eyes before she let go of their connection and was about to collapse onto her knees. Moving quickly Emily took a hold of the sobbing teenager and helped her back to the bed where she continued to let out all the emotions she held within. Frustration, anxiety, anger, sadness, pain, the list was endless. Emily held her in her arms allowing the teenager to heal, but right at that moment. Glancing to the night stand Emily saw the time, it had been hours and she hadn't caught a glimpse of sleep. It seemed that tonight would be long, tomorrow even more so.

The next morning Emily awoke to find herself inside Carina's room. Lying on her stomach she took a moment to look around before she saw that Carina was nowhere to be seen. "Carina!" Emily called before she got out of the bed and down the stairs. "Carina," Emily sighed. There was still no reply until she saw a figure sitting on the lounge room couch. Kneeling next to the teenager, a shadow of her true self, Emily's eyes were full of concern. In this depressed and sleep deprived state there was no way that she could leave her here. She could take the day off work but considering the lucky escape with the Seattle case problems she didn't want to risk it. "Carina what do you think about coming to work with me?" That got her attention. Carina looked up from the floor to Emily.

"What?" Carina asked "No I couldn't, I already caused too much trouble for you at work."

"It will be okay, you can stay with Garcia in her room while I work on the case with the others. I'm sure Garcia wouldn't mind the company."

"Are you sure?" Carina asked slowly. "I don't want to distract you from anything."

"You will be fine," Emily smiled. "Besides, I'm sure Garcia could download some Piano tutorials from YouTube for you to watch and write notes about for a while." Carina finally nodded her head with a slight smile. "I'm going to get ready, do you want me to get your cereal?"

"I can get it," Carina replied before Emily walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. After her shower she looked in the mirror. She was tired, Carina had woken up several times during the night and sleeping without a pillow in an odd position didn't help. She had dark under eye circles and Carina had them too. She guessed that the teen had got less sleep than she did but didn't want to wake her. Getting dressed before Carina took a shower they both had breakfast and entered Emily's car. Driving down the road Emily turned on the radio to break the silence. Carina looking out of the windows at the people passing by living their lives without any problems while her world felt like it was crashing down around her.

After another thirty minutes Emily arrived at the BAU and using her ID escorted Carina into the building. Taking the elevator they both waited for the doors to open. When they did Emily walked Carina into the building, her comforting hand on her shoulder as they entered the bullpen. Walking forwards Emily guided Carina to her desk and asked her to take a seat while she brought her some coffee. Morgan watched as Prentiss passed the desks with precision and entered the coffee room. Taking two cups from the cupboard Morgan appeared beside her. "Morning," He greeted. Emily gave a soft and tired smile before she started to pour the coffee. "You look terrible," He pointed out, Emily only nodding in acceptance.

"Yeah it wasn't an easy night."

"What happened?"

"Nightmares," Emily replied. "She woke up three times last night or at least those were the times that she woke me up. She isn't coping well. I couldn't leave her alone at home when she was like this. She needs supervision."

"What about staying home to look after her?"

"Not a good idea," Emily sighed. "The last thing I need is Strauss talking to me about crossing lines again. Garcia should be okay to look after her for a day right?"

"She will," Morgan smiled. "I caught her Goggling stuff a week ago, trying to find something that would help you help her." Emily smiled before she lifted the cups and brought them to her desk. Placing one next to Carina she saw he looking at a small green sticky note. Another message from the great Ambassador Prentiss. "Whose Elizabeth Prentiss?" Carina asked before the paper was snatched from her hand and thrown into the bin. "She's no one," Emily replied when Garcia turned a corner.

"Carina," she greeted with a smile that wasn't reflected in Carina's face. "Good to see you." Emily placed a hand on her friends shoulder and lead her further away from the broken teenager. "Can you look after her today Pen?" Emily asked. "I really need someone to keep an eye on her. Maybe you can get her to tell you something?"

"I can try," Garcia smiled. "Don't worry; the best computer hacker ever is on the job."

"Thank you, any problems then give me a ring alright."

"Ok," Garcia smiled as Carina arrived, her arms folded in front of her body. "Come on sweetie lets go to the den." Carina looked to Emily who tried to smile in return. Placing a hand on her shoulder Emily waited until the teenager shrugged it off and began to walk with Garcia. Hopefully she would be okay.

* * *

><p>AN: There will be a delay in getting chapter 6 up. It should be up by tomorrow but I can't guarantee anything.<p> 


	6. Sheet Music and Wishes

**Chapter 6 – Sheet Music and Wishes**

Emily sat on the jet reading over their latest case. Although her eyes were reading every word they did not register in her mind. Her heart and her mind were not on the jet, they had been left at the BAU Headquarters. JJ took a seat across from her friend. "You're worried aren't you?" Emily looked up from her file with a slight nod before she closed the file and let it rest on the desk between them. "It's just... I don't know how to describe it." Emily paused before she looked out the window for a moment. "We fly every day, find the criminal, try to catch them and stop them from hurting someone else. Sometimes we succeed, sometimes we fail, but we never see what it's like to be on the other side." JJ nodded understanding.

"We never have to pick up the pieces," Emily continued. "We never go through the trauma of a case. Never deal with the aftermath."

"It's hard," JJ replied. "But she will talk things through, she will get better."

"It's just..." Emily paused looking to the table and then to her friends bright blue eyes. "One day she seems great, she's smiling and she's back to her normal self. Then the next she's depressed, reserved, doesn't talk to anyone."

"I'm sure that it would be scary for her."

"Scary!" Emily began standing to her feet making Hotch look up from his desk covered in files. "That teenager is going through hell and what am I doing? I'm on a plane flying away from her how is that helping her?"

"Emily you need to calm down," JJ began standing and placing a hand on her friend shoulder.

"No!" She shrugged off. "This entire thing is bullshit JJ! Carina needs me more than ever and I'm abandoning her."

"You aren't abandoning anyone," JJ consoled. Em shook her head before she sat back down in her seat. "Carina will be okay, Garcia is watching her and she won't let her out of her sight, you know that." Emily took a breath and released it between her lips before she moistened them slightly with her tongue. "I'm sorry JJ. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"It's okay," JJ smiled. "I remember what it was like when I first had Henry, I was calling Will all the time from work to make sure he was okay and he always was. If it helps why don't you give PG a call now?" She suggested making Emily nod her head and remove her phone from her pocket.

Meanwhile Garcia set up a keyboard for Carina. "You can use this monitor, use the internet, download any sheet music you want and you can print it out for yourself." Garcia smiled but Carina stared blankly at the screen. "Carina?"

"Yeah," She replied softly. Garcia moved her chair next to the teen.

"You know that Emily is worried about you."

"I know," Carina replied blankly. "I am worried about myself."

"Why?" Garcia asked carefully.

"I'm not sure if I will ever get over this." Garcia placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I am trying to get over it and I'm trying so hard to let Emily in and for her to understand what happened and how I feel but every time I try something happens and I shut down."

"It's perfectly natural for you to be shutting down sometimes honey," Garcia replied. "You are a strong person, all you need to do is tell yourself that this isn't going to bring you down. That you can get back up and start over."

"How do I do that when I'm so tired?"

"Then get some sleep," Garcia smiled.

"I can't," Carina sighed. "Every time I get to sleep I have nightmares, relive events that I would rather not have to relive. Just last night I had seven nightmares, I didn't wake Emily after the first three. She needed some sleep for work."

"How about you try to get to sleep here," Garcia suggested.

"No... I couldn't," Carina stuttered. "I wouldn't want to distract you with my sleep talking. You have your work to do."

"I will watch you the whole time," she smiled in return. "That lovely red couch over there has been feeling kind of lonely lately and I don't get many visitors to my little den. It looks really comfortable."

"It does," Carina replied. "Maybe just a little sleep, but I have something's to get off the internet first, you said it was okay."

"Sure it is honey, if you have to pay for any of the music then I'll give you my credit card number."

"Garcia I couldn't do that."

"Yes you can," Garcia smiled. "I wanted to try and help you get through this so let me." After a minute of silence between the two the phone began to ring. "Wishes anonymous what is your wish?" Garcia answered making Carina laugh a little.

"Garcia it's Emily I just wanted to check on everything."

"It's all going good," Garcia replied before she continued to type on her computer. "Nothing to report, Carina is looking up some sheet music right now."

"Look Pen I can't thank you enough for all of this."

"Hey it's okay, now go and kick some bad guy butt and we'll see you when you get back." Garcia replied with a smile. "It looks like this case is pretty open and shut, we should be finished later tonight."

"I'll wait with her for you to come back," Garcia replied. "Try not to worry so much."

"I'll try, I've got to go. See you soon."

"Yeah," Garcia stopped turning to see Carina busily searching for music on the net. Continuing to search she couldn't find the one song that she was really excited about learning. "Let me show you a little trick," Garcia began moving her chair over to her and bringing up the CIA search files part to help extract files from the internet. Typing madly again she added the name of the song and managed to find a site for her to download the sheet music for a small fee. Garcia immediately removed her purse from her computer and removed her credit card. Typing in her information the sheets came up and they printed them immediately. "There you go," Garcia smiled.


	7. Sleep At Last

**AN: This chapter is pretty short and sweet but the rest of the story will be a lot longer :)**

**Chapter 7 – Sleep at last!**

Emily walked through the empty Bullpen and turned left to Garcia's den. She half expected Carina to be still on the computer or to find a note saying that Garcia had driven her home because it was so late. Opening the door she was welcomed by the hushing of Garcia, her finger pressed to her lips before she pointed to a sleeping Carina, lying peacefully on the couch. "How long has she been sleeping?" Emily whispered sitting next to Garcia to watch her even breaths.

"About..." Garcia began before she looked down to her watch. "Seven hours now."

"Any nightmares?" Emily asked before Garcia smiled and shook her head from side to side. Emily's eyes widened before she smiled herself. "What did you do?" Emily began, "you didn't drug her did you?" Garcia and Emily laughed quietly between themselves for a moment.

"I wouldn't do that too the poor kid," Garcia smiled. "She's going to be okay Em. She just needed to be reminded that she is a strong person and she can overcome this." Emily smiled before she placed her arms around Garcia and hugged her tightly. Garcia returned the hug. "You know I can look after her anytime you are away on cases or if you are busy and need a break."

"I might just take you up on that offer someday," Emily smiled before she watched Carina almost smile in her dream. "I don't want to wake her."

"I'll do it," Garcia began before she lifted herself from her chair and carefully placed a hand on Carina's shoulder. "Carina, its Garcia, time to go home." Carina's eyes opened slowly, no sudden jolt, no scream, just a normal wake up call. With a yawn and a stretch Carina looked to see Emily sitting before her. "How was your nap?"

"The best I've had for ages," Carina replied. "But I think it's time we got home so you can enjoy your own." Emily and Garcia smiled before Emily stood to her feet and began to walk out of the doors. "Wait a sec," Carina called rushing back into the room and giving Garcia a huge hug. Garcia placed her hands around the teenager and looked to Emily as she stood at the door. "Thank you for everything Pen."

"It's my pleasure honey," She replied before picking up a folder. "These are yours."

"What are they?" Emily wondered before Carina and Garcia exited her den and began walking back to the elevators. "Their some new songs for Carina to practice," Garcia said full of pride.

"Garcia helped me to find the best arrangements."

"Well sounds like you both had a great day then," Emily replied placing her arm around Carina's shoulders and entering the elevators. It seemed that this day was one of the best for Carina and although Emily was tired and drained from the sleepless night before and the long case during the day, she knew that it was all worth it the moment she saw her smile.

Pulling into the driveway Emily walked up the stairs as Carina disappeared into her room and began to lie down again for the night. Emily got changed, too tired to take a shower, and lay on her bed, feeling the cold pillow under her head and closing her eyes for the welcoming sleep. Finally, Emily Prentiss was granted a full night of slumber; proper sleep at last.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 8 is on the way :) Thanks for the reviews.<p> 


	8. Posters and Practice

**AN: As promised, a much longer chapter than the last one.**

**Chapter 8 – Posters and Practice**

The sun rose that morning welcoming Carina from her deep slumber. With a smile at the ceiling and a lift from her bed Carina gathered some clothes and a towel and walked to the bathroom to take a nice shower. Emily remained on her bed, she had been so tired that she hadn't moved an inch since she first fell asleep. The dream was welcoming. Emily saw herself saving someone else and then coming home and seeing Carina made the day worth it. She saw herself on the plane home two or three years later going home to see Carina finishing her degree and moving off into the world. It felt strange to her that ever since she had Carina living with her she could only see her future with the teen. She may not have been her daughter but she sure as hell loved her like one.

Carina finished her shower and began to dry herself, patting her face with the towel she looked into the mirror and smiled. She felt that today was going to be a good day. Getting dressed she exited the bathroom and looked across the hall to see Emily lying on her bed in a deep sleep. With a slight chuckle Carina walked down the stairs and began to cook breakfast. Eggs and Bacon on Toast with freshly squeezed orange juice. Carina knew that Coffee was Emily's drink of choice but she had to break away from it for a while.

Emily still lay still upstairs when she smelt something so good that it made her eyes open. Waiting for her vision to focus before she got up Emily turned her gaze to the clock. 10:00am "oh no I'm late!" She yelled before she ran downstairs and entered the kitchen to see Carina smile and spread her arms in a kind of ta-dah fashion. "Carina this is wonderful but I'll be late."

"It's the weekend," Carina replied simply making Emily stop and think about it for a while. Carina was right. It was Saturday and she had only just returned from their last case. "Oh right I forgot."

"You must be really tired then."

"Oh no I'm good," Emily replied before she walked to the kitchen and took a seat. A plate of breakfast and cool orange juice was placed on the table in front of her before Carina took a seat next to her on the table and began to eat her own. "Hopefully it tastes good." Carina worried before Emily cut some of the toast, egg and bacon and placed it into her mouth. "It does," she replied after chewing and swallowing the piece. "Emily can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Emily replied taking a sip of her orange juice and placing it on the table. Carina placed her fork and knife onto her plate and looked to Emily. "Zack Evans, he offered to help me out of my slump. He said that he might be able to help me get out of the depression about my parents and I went with him. I didn't know what he was going to do but all I know is that when he had the gun to my head..." Carina paused before Emily took a hold of her hand. "When you looked at me, I felt okay, like if I did die it wouldn't be that bad. I would feel no pain. I thought that maybe Zack would be right."

"Don't you ever think that!" Emily replied. "You are strong enough to overcome this."

"I didn't feel like it," Carina sighed. "I was trying and trying to get better but my body was betraying what my mind told it. I told my body to stop running, to stop crying and to face my fears but it didn't do it." She paused again before she looked deeply into Emily's eyes. "And when you bought me the piano I... my body started to do what I told it. It played the music and I felt like I was getting control over everything. I was getting my life back." Emily smiled slightly but listened carefully. This was the moment that Carina truly began to heal. Talking about her experiences was the first step. "The dreams that night though ruined it. My head was the one starting to play tricks. I didn't know how to do it, how to overcome everything or to deal with it. I didn't want to tell you too much because you had enough to worry about in your own life and you didn't need me to be causing you any trouble or distractions."

"You would never be any trouble," Emily replied. "I was the one to offer you the stay with me."

"I know," Carina sighed. "And I can never thank you enough for that. Yesterday with Garcia she reminded me that I am in control of my own destiny. I am in control of my life and I can either let what Zack talked about, let me wallow in self pity about my parents dying and the attack or move on with my new life or have the strength to move on and start again, start afresh." Emily smiled. "I'm going to start again, try harder, work harder. I want to get my life back."

"You have no idea... how good it feels to hear you say that." Emily replied with a smile. Carina smiled back before she stood from the table and walked up to her room to get her shoes on. Once the joggers were strapped on tight Carina walked down the stairs and opened the front door. "Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"Out for a run and don't worry I have my phone, I'll be fine." Carina replied before closing the door and beginning to run down the street. Running down the street, headphones in her ears and her iPod in her hand Carina had never felt so energetic. Continuing to run she passed a local store before she jogged backwards to look at its window again. Walking toward the glass she saw a poster. "Music is Power Competition," Carina read before she took a copy of the poster and folded it into her pocket before she continued to run.

Meanwhile Emily had finished washing up from breakfast and it felt good to just relax for a while. The front door opened and Carina walked straight to the fridge to take a bottle of water into her hand and she unscrewed the lid before she walked to the couch swallowing as much of the liquid as possible. "How was the run?" Emily asked with a smile but her reply was a groan as Carina swallowed more water before she finally stopped and sat on the couch taking a deep breath. "It was good," she replied moving forwards to put the bottle on the coffee table. Emily watched when she noticed a piece of paper fall out of her pocket when she moved. Taking it into her hands she unfolded it. "What's this?" Emily asked making Carina turn quickly and try to grab the paper from Emily. Prentiss stood from her seat watching as Carina ran around the house trying to get the paper. Finally they stopped at opposite ends of the kitchen table. "It's nothing," Carina replied. "Please give it back." Emily took a moment to read the paper when Carina decided to sit at her end of the table. "A music competition?"

"Yeah I saw it when I was running."

"Are you going to enter?" Emily asked.

"I don't know," Carina smiled slightly. "I think it would be good but I don't think I am good enough."

"Hey," Emily replied placing the poster in front of Carina as she walked to where the teen sat. "I've heard you play, I've heard you practice, and I've seen how much you enjoy music. You should never doubt yourself. It says to register online how about you go upstairs and do it." Carina shook her head. "I don't know, I don't know if I'm ready."

"Carina..." Emily paused making Carina look from the poster to Emily's dark eyes. "Sometimes there are moments in your life that you just need to 'do'. You need to tell yourself that you can do it, that you are stronger that you are wiser that you are smart enough to do anything. Sometimes you need to not think about it and to just do it. And I think that this one of those times. Don't think about it, just get on your laptop, sign up and let everything fall into place." Carina laughed slightly before she smiled and nodded her head. "You're right, I can do this."

"Now go and sign up," Emily instructed before Carina picked up the paper and ran upstairs.


	9. Watches and Waiting

**Chapter 9 – Watches and Waiting**

One week later Emily Prentiss sat nervously inside the BAU's jet. Their recent case had taken three days to solve and she desperately wanted to get home. Looking at her watch again she heard a voice beside her ask, "anything wrong Prentiss?" Emily looked up to see Morgan standing beside her before he sat down. "Nothing why?" Emily replied.

"That's the fifth time you've looked at the time in the last half an hour," Derrick replied easily. Noticing behaviour being his obvious specialty, if anyone else was doing the same thing Emily may have picked up on it too. "So what's up?"

"I just need to get home," Emily replied. "Carina has a music competition in the morning and I need to be there to help her out."

"I'm sure we'll get there in time, so you are taking tomorrow off then?"

"Yeah," Emily replied. "Not really off though because we do get a day off after a case anyway. I just actually have something to do with the time off." She slightly chuckled.

"You like having someone living with you don't you?" Morgan began. "I've noticed that you've been happier. You actually talk about what you did on the weekends."

"I actually have something to talk about," Prentiss replied with a smile. "And yeah it is good, to have someone to talk to, to have someone to eat with, to fight over the television remote." Derrick smiled then showing his sparkling white teeth. "It just feels good to know that Carina is getting better."

"And it's all because of you," Derrick added. "You were the only one who wanted to take her in, help her out; you even risked losing your job to help her and that Prentiss that takes more guts than running into an unsubs home without a gun."

"Strauss is scary Derrick but I don't think she's that scary," Emily joked making them both laugh for a while. JJ appeared beside Derrick and Em "So what's all the fun over here about?" She asked before she took a seat next to Morgan. "We were just discussing Carina."

"How is she doing?" JJ asked.

"She's really good," Emily replied. "Oh and I wanted to ask everyone, Carina is entering a music competition tomorrow and I wanted to know if you would come to support her. She didn't ask for anyone to come but I think it would be good to have someone there. Plus some company in the audience wouldn't go astray."

"Sure I'll come," JJ replied. "I'll bring Will and Henry too; they need to get out of the house."

"Yeah I'll be there too," Morgan smiled. "Give us a call with the details and I'll come to see her win."

"Don't you mean see her participate?" Emily wondered taking a sip of the water on table between the group of three. "No I think I chose the right words."

The plane landed and the BAU split into their separate ways. Emily walked to her car, her boots clicking against the ground beneath her before she opened the door and climbed in. Buckling her seatbelt she turned on the ignition, opened her headlights and began the drive home. After turning into her driveway Emily opened her door, took her jacket from the passenger side seat and exited the car, locking it behind her before she unlocked the front door and walked into the house.

Throwing her jacket onto the couch she looked to the clock in the kitchen to see that it was fairly late. Walking up the stairs she decided to check on Carina and to make sure that everything was okay. Reaching Carina's room she turned and expected to see the teenager sleeping on her bed. Walking into the room further though she saw a sand-shoed foot on the other side of the bed, near the piano. Quickly Emily walked into the room to see Carina unconscious on the floor with blood on her head. "Oh God Carina!" Emily called kneeling next to the teenager and checking her breathing. "Carina can you hear me?" She asked but there was no reply. Turning the teenager from her stomach and onto her side Emily pulled her phone from her pocket and immediately called the only person she knew who could get an ambulance as quickly as possible without too many stupid questions.

"Hello," Garcia answered groggily, sitting up from her bed and looking to the clock telling herself that if this wasn't good she was going to crucify whoever interrupted her slumber. "Garcia I need an ambulance sent to my house now." Emily began.

"Emily! Why what's wrong?" Garcia asked running to her FBI networked laptop and accessing it.

"It's Carina, she's unconscious and her heads bleeding." Emily explained.

"Have you tried getting her to wake up?"

"Yes,"

"What about her checking her breathing?"

"It's fine too,"

"What about..."

"I've tried everything!" Emily yelled making Garcia stop her questioning. "Sorry Garcia, I'm just worried that's all."

"The ambulance is on its way my love," Garcia replied. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

"No Garcia you don't have..."

"I want to," Garcia interrupted.

"Okay," Emily replied taking a deep breath as she looked to the chair Carina used to play piano, on the other side of the room, her electric piano still plugged in an turned on. "Em," Garcia sighed. "She'll be okay." Emily hung up her phone before she looked down to Carina again and shook her shoulders. "Come on Carina open your eyes for me. Wake up."

Every attempt until the paramedics arrived were all useless. They loaded Carina onto the gurney and began moving her from the room, down the stairs and out to the ambulance. Emily quickly turned off the piano before she followed closely behind, locked the door behind her and climbed into the ambulance with her.

The ambulance sped off down the road and took multiple turns, the Ambulance officers trying to get her conscious but it wasn't working either. Emily placed her hand on Carina's and squeezed it. Even if she wasn't able to see her Emily knew that maybe Carina would be able to feel her. She needed to know that it was going to be okay, hell, Emily needed to know she was going to be okay. This definitely was not something they had planned on. Emily just hoped that Carina would be okay and that she could still perform in the competition in the morning. Carina needed the competition to heal and begin her life again. Emily on the other hand, needed her to wake up.

AN: Do you think Carina will be okay and what do you think happened in her room? Chapter 10 will be up soon. Thanks for reading!


	10. Racing The Clock

**Chapter 10 – Racing the Clock**

Emily sat patiently inside the waiting room. She had been here too many times recently. She hated the hospital more than her last visit. Last time there was no real connection between her and Carina. She was the one who saved her life, yes, but until recently there hadn't really been a bond; A kind of mother daughter bond that makes people strong and want to live life. Emily's whole life now, was lying inside a hospital bed with a gash on her head and no explanation as to why. Watching the white floor tiles Emily's eyes were glazed. She had never felt like this before. Hotch, Reid, Garcia, she felt for all of them, she felt sadness, anger, wonder, grief and then, at the end, complete happiness. This however was something she had not felt before, something so new to her that it shook her to her core. Her heart felt like it weighed a tone inside her chest, her lungs were trying to fill with air but they kept refusing. She felt love, the love that a daughter would share with a mother and one that she never had with her own.

Hearing the sound of shoes clicking against the tiles she knew who the arrival was before she felt them. A simple hand was placed on Emily's shoulder making Prentiss look from the floor and to Garcia, her normally fun loving friend who now wore a face similar to her own. "Have you heard?" Emily shook her head slowly from side to side. "She will be okay Em."

"Emily Prentiss," the doctor called making Emily and Garcia stand from their seats and look to the young male doctor. "Yes," Emily answered. "How is she?"

"She's awake and stable. We have given her something to eat and drink." Emily felt a wave of relief wash over her. "Are you aware that Carina has epilepsy?" Emily looked to the doctor and shook her head. "No I was never told her full medical history."

"It would appear that she has been having seizures since she was ten years old but they stopped when she was thirteen and haven't returned. Today was the first one she has had for over four years."

"Is it possible for it to resurface like that?" Asked Garcia stepping next to Emily.

"Epilepsy is a treatable condition that can resurface for unknown reasons. According to her history she took medication to stop having them but it hasn't been needed until now. I am going to consult someone about the dosage and get them to order her some more just to be safe and make sure this doesn't happen again. "

"Good," Emily sighed. "Can we see her?"

"Of course, she is still a bit weak, her brain is trying to help recover after the shock but she should be okay."

"Will she be discharged tomorrow morning?"

"If it all goes well tonight then yes she should be out early tomorrow." The Doctor answered before he walked them into Carina's room opened the door, waited for the two agents to enter and then left them alone to talk. Emily sat next to Carina "hey," she greeted, Carina turned her head to look to Emily as Garcia sat next to her. "I'm sorry, Em."

"You have nothing to apologise for," Emily replied sternly. "Don't you dare apologise for something that's out of your control."

"I should have told you," Carina sighed. "I should have told you that I had them."

"It's okay," Emily smiled. "What happened?"

"I was practicing for tomorrow when it hit, I could not move my hands at first and then I started to shake. I fell off the chair and knocked my head on the cupboard and that was it."

"You knocked yourself out for a while. You could have a concussion." Garcia pointed out.

"I'll be okay Garcia," Carina smiled. "Will I be able to play at the competition tomorrow?"

"The doctor said that if everything was okay they you would be allowed to," Emily replied. "But right now you need to rest up. I'm going to go home and get a change of clothes for both of us and I'll be straight back."

"Okay," Carina replied. Emily stood from her seat and left leaving Garcia smiling toward Carina. That was the last thing Carina saw before she closed her eyes and got some sleep.

The next morning Carina opened her eyes to see Emily had changed into a pair of jeans, her black boots, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Garcia was still wearing the same things from the previous evening and was sleeping next to Em. She could have gone home but secretly Carina was glad that she was there. Sitting up in her bed she saw a bag at the end with her new clothes for the day in it. Taking the bag Carina stood and walked to the bathroom and began to get changed. It felt good for her to be out of the clothes from the day before and in something clean and fresh. Placing her old clothes into the bag Carina brushed her hair before she exited the bathroom and sat on her bed again noticing that Garcia was missing. She guessed it was for a coffee run and another two minutes later Garcia arrived with a cup for each of them. "Are you sure I'm allowed to drink that?" Carina asked taking the cup.

"It will be better than their breakfast service trust me," Garcia chuckled making Emily wake from her sleep. "Morning sleepy head," Carina smiled. Emily laughed slightly before she thanked Garcia for the coffee and took a sip. "When does the competition start today?" Garcia asked.

"10:00am," Emily and Carina both replied at the same time. Garcia looked down to her watch for a moment and saw that it was 8:30am. "Okay so we have an hour and a half."

"Oh man I forgot!" Emily sighed putting her hand to her head. "Garcia can you ring Derrick and JJ they said that they would come to the competition."

"Why?" Carina asked.

"You are part of the BAU family now," Emily smiled as Garcia exited the room and the doctor entered. "Good Morning Carina, how are we feeling?"

"Good thanks," Carina replied as Emily stood next to the teen.

"Any dizziness or soreness?"

"Nothing," Carina answered. The doctor took a note on the clipboard at the end of the bed. "The gash on the forehead should heal within a few days; keep the small strips over it until it does to keep the wound closed." Carina nodded to show that she understood. "There is still one test that we need to do before you leave, it's a brain scan just to make sure that I prescribe the right medication."

"How long will that take?" Emily wondered. "We need to be out of here by 9:30am at the latest."

"Our radiologists and specialists don't come in until 9am so we'll have to wait for them." Carina sighed and looked to her sheets, Emily placing a hand on her shoulder to help comfort the teen. "I will put you as the first priority."

"Thank you," Emily replied as the doctor exited and Garcia walked in. She saw the two sad faces and looked between them for a moment. "Bad news?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," Emily sighed.

An hour passed and at nine o'clock Carina was finally taken for her scan. Emily waited behind in her room as Garcia received a text message from Derrick. She laughed slightly when she read the words before she replied. Emily looked to the watch on her wrist and saw it was 9:30 already. They needed this to end quickly or they weren't going to make it on time. Another ten minutes and they were still waiting. Emily turned to Garcia "Can you go and meet JJ and Derrick at the competition?"

"I could but who would give you a lift?" Emily looked to her purse and opened it to check she had enough for a cab. "I'll catch a taxi, I need you to go to the competition and I'll call you. It looks like we are going to be late and if she isn't there to check in there will be trouble."

"Okay I'll go," Garcia replied. "Call me..."

"If there is anything you can do," Emily finished. "I know, we'll see you there." Garcia nodded before she took her bag and scuttled down the hallway and toward the elevators. Carina was wheeled back into the hospital room even though she could walk without a problem. "Agent Prentiss," the doctor that followed her greeted. "I am Doctor Knight the epilepsy specialist."

"Of course," Emily smiled holding out her hand for the doctor to shake.

"I have the scans and it looks like Carina will be okay. The seizure that she had can be prevented with medication. I will need to see her every couple of weeks just to make sure that everything is okay. If there is a problem before then, or if you have any questions, than please don't hesitate to contact me," He explained holding out a copy of his business card which Prentiss took into her hand and placed in her purse.

"Thank you."

"Here is Carina's prescription. There is a pharmacy downstairs. I will send you the appointment times by mail."

"Thank you," Emily replied before she shook his hand again. Carina stood from her wheelchair and began walking out toward the elevators when Dr. Knight stopped them. "Agent Prentiss you need to sign the discharge papers." Emily quickly signed them before she followed Carina down toward the elevators as quickly as possible.

Garcia pulled into the driveway of where the competition was taking place and saw that Derrick and JJ's cars were already there. Quickly walking in she saw Derrick sitting next to Will, no doubt talking about who would win the next game. JJ juggled Henry on her lap as he tried to look above the other people to the stage decorated in various instruments and people all trying out and warming up. Rushing into their line of chairs Garcia sat next to JJ and said a cute little hello to her godson. "Where are they?" JJ asked.

"Still caught at the hospital." Garcia replied.

"Hospital?" JJ pondered, "you didn't say anything about that in your text."

"I'll let Emily explain later but right now they are stuck there for a while and its, 9:50, this thing starts at 10am and if they aren't here soon they'll take her off the list."

"Can't you just say they are coming and are stuck in traffic or something?"

"No they want to see her personally," Garcia replied before she noticed the judges table and then two strategically placed cameras. "I think I just had an idea," she grinned.

Emily and Carina sat inside the cab that was creeping slowly through traffic. The light turned yellow and then red making the cab stop again. Emily was high strung, Carina was nervous began wiping her hands together. Emily placed her right hand on Carina's trembling ones. "It's okay, we will get there."

Garcia rushed to her car and unlocked the boot before she removed her laptop and then started back into the hall. JJ gave Henry to Will and followed Garcia around the back of the building and toward their main systems. Creeping through the back they both made their way to the main computer supply hidden behind the stage before JJ pulled the light switches covering them in darkness. Garcia plugged her laptop into their main system and began typing madly as JJ looked over her friends shoulder. They heard a few people talking before it sounded like someone was coming to check on the system. Typing as quickly as possible Garcia hit enter once again and the load bar appeared. "What is that?" JJ asked.

"I am loading a virus into the system. It will shut down their cameras and electric equipment for twenty minutes. That means that they can't watch the footage or record the show and they need that for the judging purposes. Plus the kids instruments like guitars need electricity to run. This should buy them enough time to get here."

"What the hell are you two doing?" Asked Derrick as he followed the only glow in the dark backstage. "Buying Em and Carina some time." JJ replied. "Can you keep the crowd busy, tell them that the electricity shut off but you are an electrician and you are getting it fixed."

"I can't just lie to a room full of people," Derrick protested.

"Oh come on Derrick!" Garcia whispered harshly. "You run into unsub's homes without a bullet proof vest and only your gun as a line of defence but you can't talk to a room full of civilians. What is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?" Derrick debated. "What about you, hacking into the system is not the best thing to do. What if they find out what you're doing you could ruin it for Carina."

"At least she'll have a chance to show her talent. She needs this Derrick, she really needs this." JJ watched the debate before Derrick finally gave in and walked out the front and onto the stage.

"Everyone!" He announced getting the attention of all the audience members and participants alike. "The electricity has gone down but I'm getting it fixed. In twenty minutes it will all be ready to go. I suggest going outside until it's finished." The crowd all began to disperse, only a few people remaining behind before Derrick stood behind JJ and Garcia again. The bar had finished loading. Twenty minutes left.

The cab driver stopped at another set of lights making Emily sigh and try to remain calm. Carina was still nervous as hell before she began to open her hands and close them to try and get the feeling back in her fingers. This was impossible. Emily looked down to her watch, 10:00am. The show was starting. "We didn't make it did we?" Carina asked. Emily was about to shake her head to say no when her phone rang. "Derrick?"

"You have ten minutes to get here."

"What?" Emily asked.

"Look Garcia hacked the system and put everyone in the dark. You have ten minutes to get here can you make it?" Emily looked to Carina as Garcia and JJ looked to Derrick. All of them were waiting for a decision, waiting for a response, waiting for one word.

* * *

><p>AN: So will they make it in time? The final chapter for this fic is up next.<p> 


	11. Don't Let Me Go

**AN: I'd like to thank EmmaBerlin****, ****Willow008****, cmlove, adds, a, ****MeGkAtHeRiNe****, Marijke S Bush and a massive thank you to ****MilliePrue-BellatrixLestrange**** and ****kc1997kc**** for reviewing :D all of your kind words mean the world to me. Here we are the final chapter :)**

**Chapter 11 – Don't Let Me Go**

"Yes," Emily replied before she paid the cab driver and told Carina to get out of the car. "We'll see you there," Emily explained before she hung up her phone and took Carina's arm and began to run.

"How are your running skills?"

"Not bad, yours?" Carina asked with a smile before they continued to run down the main street. "what's this about?"

"Garcia did something to the system; we have ten minutes to get there." Emily explained before they turned to their right.

Derrick hung up his phone and turned to Garcia and JJ. "They're on their way." Garcia unplugged her laptop and walked out the back to sneak it back into her car as JJ told Derrick to stay here until the lights turned on so he could claim the glory for fixing a problem that never truly existed. He nodded his head in agreement before she slipped away to talk to Will and comfort Henry who was scared about where his mummy was.

"Well how is this for a warm up?" Emily asked with a smile making Carina laugh.

"Better than what anyone else would have been through," Carina joked before they turned to their left again. "Not far now, one more right and it's on the left," Emily explained as Carina picked up the pace.

Derrick looked to his watch, its hands glowing in the dark to help him know the time. "10:05am, come on Em hurry up." He mumbled to himself.

Emily and Carina turned right and then saw the car park on the left. More and more people were beginning to return to the hall because the twenty minutes Derrick announced was almost up. Instead of running Carina and Emily walked to the building. Carina found the woman that she needed to talk to and said that she was stuck in the bathroom so that's why she couldn't sign in. The woman understood fully as they were escorted inside.

Derrick waited as the time finished. At exactly 10:10am Garcia, JJ, Will and Henry were all sitting inside their seats. Derrick stood on the stage and the lights inside the large hall illuminated. Derrick looked over the crowd to see Emily and Carina standing in the centre of the aisle. Emily gave Carina a hug before she took a seat next to Garcia. Derrick smiling before he made his way in front of Prentiss and toward his previous seat next to will. "Real smooth Prentiss," he smiled as he moved past her legs and down the aisle. Waiting and watching nervous teenage performers from all parts of the city performed. From a boy who played guitar to a girl who played the violin. It continued until it was Carina's turn to shine.

"Our next performer is Carina Prentiss who will perform the song Never Say Never by The Fray," the commentator began. Emily looked to Carina as she took her seat at the piano. "Before I start this song," she began. "I would like to thank someone who has been extremely important in my life this last year. Emily, you never gave up on me, you never let me fall and you never said never. This song is for you." Carina smiled before she placed her hands on the piano and her mouth near the microphone. "Some things we don't talk about, better do without, just hold a smile. Falling in and out of love the same damn problem, together all the while," Carina paused as Emily held Garcia's hand on her shoulder.

"You can never say never, why we don't know when, time and time again, younger now then we were before, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go." JJ watched as Henry smiled at the song before she looked into Will's sweet eyes as he smiled. "Picture, you're the queen of everything, as far as the eye can see, under your command, I will be your guardian, when all is crumbling, steady your hand," Emily remembered when she steadied Carina's hand inside the car, when she said she would be her guardian, when she promised to help her get through the trauma of what happened. "Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go," Carina finished ending on a high piano note before standing and bowing to the crowd. Emily stood followed by Garcia, JJ, Will and Derrick, each of them clapping as loud as the crowd around them. Carina smiled before she bowed again and then looked to Emily with a huge smile. "There's my girl," Emily sighed.

After all of the performances were over Carina came in at second place, the girl with the violin as first and another singer coming in as third. Carina didn't care about what she got and neither did Emily. Both of them knew the true purpose of the competition, to help her heal; to help her break free and be herself again. The crowd began to disperse but not before Carina ran down from the stage and hugged Emily so tight she couldn't breathe. Carina let her go before she hugged and thanked Garcia, JJ, Will and Derrick and introduced herself to Henry. Derrick decided to leave with Garcia and, because he had one of the BAU's vehicles, he gave the keys to Prentiss so they could get home without all the drama that happened before. After all of their friends left Emily and Carina walked to the car, both of them happy and with an arm around each other. "So," Emily began. "Carina Prentiss huh?"

"Oh yeah about that,"

"It's okay," Emily smiled. "Has a better sound to it don't you think?"

"I didn't want to get rid of my family name. I just need to start a fresh." Carina replied. "Thank you Em for everything."

"It was all my pleasure," Emily replied before she opened the driver side of the car as Carina moved to her own side. Carina smiled as she sat next to Emily in the car. Shebucked her seatbelt and waited for the car to start when Em turned to face her. "You ready to go home?" Carina looking up to her guardians dark eyes before she smiled again, "ready." Emily grinned before she started the ignition and they began to drive home. The future looked bright, their smiles were wide and their hope was endless.

Mother Teresa once said "Intense love does not measure; it just gives."

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading :)<p> 


End file.
